


sick days

by Banana_Joe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Caught, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Spencer Reid, Top Aaron Hotchner, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe
Summary: as soon as aaron slinked into the apartment he heard a low whimper. he immediately assumed the boy was either really sick or using again. aaron walked into the living room, turning the light off in his way, and made the sharp left toward the bedroom. the whimpering and gasping got louder the closer he got to the bedroom. aaron even thought spencer had said his name once or twice, but he wasn’t sure, so he ignored it.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	sick days

**Author's Note:**

> it’s porn, oh good god, it’s more fucking porn... :,)

everyone was growing increasingly worried as one spencer reid called in sick for the third day in a row. spencer never missed work except for his mother, but according to his phone’s gps (which garcia was preemptively tracking, don’t tell hotch) he hadn’t left his house. 

“garcia,” aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “i know you care about him, but maybe reid just needs a couple of days to get his head on straight.”

“ok, hotch, listen,” garcia was speaking quicker than usual, “spencer can not cook. he can’t cook to save his life. he always eats out, but he hasn’t left his house in three days. he’s gonna starve to death, hotch.”

“penelope,” aaron looked down at her with cold eyes and a tight frown. like a father who had just caught his daughter sneaking out.

“ok. so, i might have tracked his phone?” she grinned sheepishly, as aaron sighed again, letting his hand fall back to his side. “but! but i’m worried! you can’t blame me for worrying about my family!” aaron smiled at the sweet antics of his tech analyst.

“after work today, i’ll go by his house and check on him.” garcia almost cut him off, “no. you’re not going to come with me.”

“why not?!” 

“if reid is sick, i’m not going to risk letting you catch it too.”

“but-“

“no, garcia,” the dad voice was back in full swing, “that’s an order.”

∙3∙ ∙3∙ ∙3∙ ∙3∙

aaron slid into the driver’s seat of his car, sighing as he remembered the extra pit stop he promised garcia. he pulled out of the parking lot and turned in the direction of spencer’s apartment building. in all honesty, he didn’t mind stopping at spencer’s. he was worried about the kid, and it beat going back to his empty house, haley had taken jack and moved to chicago a couple months before.

aaron pulled up to the familiar stone-brick building, and realized that both spencer’s living room and bed room light were on. this was odd, spencer was very particular about conservation of energy. he grabbed the spare keys spencer had given him in case of emergency and headed towards the entrance. 

the stairwell was dim and dry as he quietly walked up the stairs. aaron made it to the third floor taking in the dark oak fixtures and old worn carpeted floors. he glanced at the faded tag on the key to ensure that he was heading to the right door. 

aaron was about to knock, but then thought twice. if reid was sick, he was probably asleep. it might also explain why the lights were on, he might have been too tired to think to turn them off. so aaron slipped the key into the lock as quietly as he could.

as soon as aaron slinked into the apartment he heard a low whimper. he immediately assumed the boy was either really sick or using again. aaron walked into the living room, turning the light off in his way, and made the sharp left toward the bedroom. the whimpering and gasping got louder the closer he got to the bedroom. aaron even thought spencer had said his name once or twice, but he wasn’t sure, so he ignored it.

just as he reached the door, the floorboard bellow his foot creaked. immediately after the alerting sound, aaron heard spencer throw the duvet and something clatter to the floor. he was already opening the door and taking in the room.

the walls were a lovely shade of sage green with pale green trim. several dark oak book cases where filled with well-loved books and small knickknacks. similar dark wood made up the side tables and bed frame. the mattress had light lavender sheets on it matched well with a white duvet. 

wedged between the white and purple folds was a shirtless spencer reid. spencer had his knees pressed together and pulled upward towards his chest. his long chestnut hair was bunched and messy, it fell over his shoulders in thin curly wisps. blush was dusted over his cheeks and shoulders. his face got redder and spread down his neck as he made eye contact with aaron. spencer’s eyes widened and he quickly darted them away, focusing intently on one spot on the floor. aaron looked the boy up and down and realized that he had caught spencer in a rather intimate moment. 

aaron almost smirked remembering the breathy and desperate “hotch’s” he had written off as his imagination. 

“h-hotch,” spencer almost whispered, still starting at the same spot, “what are y-you doing here?”

“well,” aaron’s throat was dry, making his voice deep and raspy. “i was worried about you, you hardly ever call in.”

spencer stayed quiet and unmoving except for his heavy breathing, giving aaron time to track his eyes to the floor.  
there, on the dark wood floor, was a small black controller. aaron wasn’t positive what it was for, but he knew it was some kind of sex toy. it small and black and discreet. perfect of a sex toy remote. this time aaron couldn’t stop his smirk from spreading across his lips.

“spencer,” aaron walked into the room, “it’s quite rude not to look at the person you’re speaking to,” he rounded the corner of the bed, “let alone to call in sick for... personal reasons,” aaron was right in front of the remote. he let spencer look up at him before he scooped up the remote. the small, sleek device had a one-to-ten dial on it and small black writing that said “adam and eve” in a cursive, white cursive font.

“hotch, wait, i’m sorry-“

“do you want to tell me what you’ve been doing while you were ‘sick’, or should i just...” he trailed off but let spencer watch as he moved his thumb to the dial.

“don’t!” aaron froze as he spoke, “i-i’m sorry i lied, but if i called in for personal days, you guys would press me for information!” 

aaron rested his thumb on the dial, watching spencer panic a bit. 

“so,” aaron began with faux confusion, “what is it you’ve been doing on your days off?”

“i, um, not much?” spencer asked instead of answered.

“tsk tsk tsk,” aaron stared down at him, “you can’t lie to me spencer,” he lightly traced the dial, almost turning it, “so, what did you do?”

“i-i um” spencer sputtered for a good thirty seconds. 

aaron clicked the dial up to one, and the response was immediate. spencer moaned and his knees fell apart ever so slightly.

“h-hotch,” spencer moaned out, confirming that he had heard spencer moaning his name earlier, “hotch, please!”

aaron turned off the dial, “tell me the truth, and don’t leave out details.” 

“i called in the first day,” spencer gasped for air, “i really didn’t feel well, so i called in.” 

“and the second day?”

“i woke up with, um, a problem,” he gestured to his crotch, “so i took care of it, b-but it wouldn’t go away. then i tried just to take a cold shower, but that didn’t help either. i-i kept jacking off, fingering myself, using toys, but it still took so long. when i finally finished i was too wrecked and tired to come in.”

“and today? same issue?” aaron asked, ignoring the tent in his pants.

“ye-yes,” spencer blushed, “i’m s-sorry, but i couldn’t help myself. it just felt so good, and there was no way i could go into work like that. i would have lo-“ 

aaron shot the dial up to four, “so, you ignored your duties to make a whore out of yourself?”

“ah, ah, ho-hotch,” spencer groaned and his thighs finally spread all the way apart. aaron could now hear the vibration from the toy, which he still didn’t quite know what was. plenty of sex toys vibrate.

he leaned forward and grabbed the corner of the duvet, and threw the blankets away from spencer. spencer, to his credit, tried to grab at his last coverage, but he was too late. spencer was exposed.

aaron had to pause to take in the sight before him. spencer thighs were nicely spread out, giving full view of the thick, navy blue, vibrating dildo in his hole. spencer, still moaning, quickly put his hands between his thighs, and pushed his knees back together. aaron almost didn’t notice that spencer had started to push the dildo in and out. he tried to do it subtly, but failed.

aaron turned off the toy, letting spencer catch his breath, “do you want to explain why i heard my name coming out of those pretty lips of yours?”

“oh god,” spencer huffed, “you- you heard that?”

arron nodded, “i also see to still fucking yourself on that toy.”

“i-i, um, it helps to get lost in a fantasy, ya know?”

“fantasy?” aaron felt his smirk widened, “about me?”

spencer nodded.

“oh yeah?”

“yeah...”

“look at me, spencer,” aaron stepped forward, turning up the dial to six, and sitting on the edge of spencer’s bed, “if you want this to stop at any point, tell me ok?”

spencer nodded, not trusting his words.

“good boy,” aaron grabbed spencer’s knees, and pulled them apart. he knocked spencer’s hand away and grabbed the base of the toy himself, “i need you to tell me every detail of that fantasy, now.” 

“o-ok,” spencer took just a moment to catch his breath before he began, “morgan, rossi, and us were in one of the surveillance vans,” he pulled out the toy, “bu-but we were the only ones in the back.” he pushed the toy back in making spencer moan loudly.

“continue or i’ll stop.” 

“y-you’re watching the cameras from one of the chairs, and im standing next to you.” another loud moan slipped out of spencer’s lips, “then you p-pull me down into your lap and, um, kinda, grind up into me- o-oh god, please!” aaron had settled into a pace for fucking the toy into him.

aaron stopped moving completely and turned the dail back down to zero, “spencer, you know what you have to do.”

“yes! yes! ok. just, please, don’t stop!”

aaron turned up the dial even farther up, to eight, and continued his previous motion. “then what happened?”

“you make me su-suck your fingers while you grind into m-me. after a b-bit you ya-yank down my p-pants, and st-start fingering me, hard. you would pull my hair back so you can whis-whisper in my ear and tell me to be qui-quiet so the others won’t hear.”

“mm, i always thought you had a bit of an exhibitionist streak,” aaron rewarded the information by pushing the toy into spencer harder, “continue.”

“you wo-would sit me d-down on your c-cock, and hold under-underneath m-my thighs. then yo-you would bounce me on your dick while ca-calling me, ah ah mmm, your dir-dirty whore until you ca-came inside of me.”

“is that all of it?” aaron’s stare bored into him.

“n-no, you ma-made me keep your cu-cum inside of me until we got back. th-then you put me over your desk and sho-showed morg-morgan and rossi what you did while they were right in the front seat.” 

“fuck,” aaron groaned slamming the toy into him full force, “is that all?” he turned the dial up to ten.

“ah! ah! yes! yes! that’s all! fuck, hotch! aaron! please!”

“do you want to cum like this,” aaron pulled the toy all the way out and slammed it back in, “or do you want to cum on my cock like ‘my dirty whore’?”

“oh god, please, sir! aaron please cum inside me! please let me cum with your dick in me! let me be your dirty little whore!”

“that’s what i like to hear,” aaron growled out. aaron pushed the dildo back into spencer, “no touching.”

aaron then stood up, pulled his pants and boxers off, and then tossed his suit jacket and tie to the side. he stepped up to the edge of the bed. spencer was obedient and hadn’t moved, he had his fist clenched tightly in the purple sheets. 

aaron grabbed spencer’s hips, turning him so his ass was in front of aaron’s hips. aaron then flipped him over, so his ass was up in the air and his face and chest were pressed into the mattress. his hands quickly found their place clutching the sheets on either side of his head.

aaron grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it out. spencer whined at the loss, pushing his hips back chasing the sensation. aaron pushed him back down onto the mattress.

“i know you’re a desperate little whore, but damn, be patient.” aaron lined himself up and slowly pushed the tip in.

“oh yes!” spencer groaned and pushed his face into the bed, muffling his moans. aaron was ruthless and pushed all the way into spencer without stopping. spencer moaned into the bed as aaron pulled out a bit and slammed back in, quickly setting a steady pace.

“oh no you don’t,” aaron slid a hand up the back of the doctor’s neck, threaded his fingers through spencer long, brown hair, and pulled is head back.

“oh good god!” spencer cried out, “please, sir, harder! faster! more!” 

aaron obliged slamming into him harder. he leaned forward, pressing the front side of his torso against the smaller’s back. he left hickeys and bruises on the back of spencer’s neck and shoulders. 

“so,” aaron licked the shell of spencer’s ear, “should i call rossi and morgan now?” this earned another loud moan, he could feel how close spencer was. “or should i wait and let them see you after you’re a wasted dirty whore with my jizz leaking out of your ass?” aaron punctuated his question with a hard bite on spencer’s neck.

spencer lost it. his thighs shook as he came, clenching around aaron, and letting out one last broken moan. aaron let himself cum with spencer. aaron slowly pulls out, loving that spencer hadn’t moved. instead he left his ass in the air, letting aaron’s cum pool on the sheets mixing with his own. 

“fuck,” spencer spoke first, finally flipping himself over to lay next to the puddle of of cum, “this was not how i saw today ending.”

“yeah,” aaron said as he pulled the sheets from underneath spencer, “you can thank garcia, she made me come check on you.” he bunched up the sheets an went to the closet to get new ones.

“that woman is a god-send and she doesn’t even know,” spencer chuckled, standing up when aaron came back over with fresh sheets.

“god yeah,” aaron sighed pulling on his boxers, “spencer, you should go clean yourself up,” he lowered his voice, “unless you want to sleep filled with my cum.”

spencer shuddered, “you know i do, sir,” spencer pulled a pair of boxers over his ass with a wink, then joined aaron on the bed.

∙3∙ ∙3∙ ∙3∙ ∙3∙

aaron woke up to a call from garcia, without thinking about where he was or who he was with, he answered.

“hotchner.” came his simple sleep filled greeting.

“hotch! oh my god! is spence okay? you didn’t answer my calls last night, so i tracked your phone and saw you were there all night! i thought you guys got kidnapped! again!” garcia barely took a breath through her little spiel.

“everything’s fine, spencer is fine. it was late when i got here so i slept on the couch.” aaron answered calmly.

“ok! great!” the relief in her voice was apparent, “oh, right, we also have a case! so you guys need to come in by nine, ok?”

“ok, i’ll see if reid is up.”

∙3∙ ∙3∙ ∙3∙ ∙3∙

“damn, pretty boy” spencer flinched as morgan slapped a hand on his back, “who did you spend the night with? she did a number on you.”

spencer’s eyes widened in fear, he had completely forgotten about the obvious bite mark and hickeys on his neck. he glanced around the table and saw everyone looking at him intently, waiting for answers.

“i-i don’t think that’s any of your business,” spencer mumbled into his coffee. he glanced up and saw aaron trying not to smile. 

“from the way he’s sitting,” prentiss stated blankly, “i think our boy wonder was with a man last night.” spencer choked on his coffee, making everyone cackle in delight. 

luckily, everyone’s laughter covered garcia’s gasp of realization. she turned to look at aaron, who simply held a finger up to his lip and winked.

“oh my goodness,” she gapped, making aaron laugh too.


End file.
